User blog:TKandMit/Jon Snow vs Shaka Zulu. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 4
You know nothing, hint guessers Joe guested in this as Jon Snow, as he did with [[User blog:TKandMit/Joffrey Baratheon vs Caligula. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3|another A Song of Ice and Fire character last season]]. African tribesman and Zulu kingdom monarch, Shaka, goes toe to toe with Night's Watchman and the King in the North, Jon Snow. Spoilers ahead. Enjoy. Cast Rudy Fermin as Jon Snow DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu Beat Zulu starts at 0:24.* Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! VERSUS! BEGIN! Battle 'Shaka Zulu:' So they say Snow White wants to take up the black? How ‘bout a whole pack? While only Sam has your back? No, you’re no King in the North; you won’t take this bull by the horns You go hide in the corner while true Starks play with their swords You failed your Lord Commander just to stick it to a wildling bitch And got fucked yourself; owe your life to a Baratheon sidechick witch When we meet on the field, all I need’s an Iwisa to make you bend the knee Have to Hand it to Ned; he didn’t send you away, he sent you to me! 'Jon Snow:' I’m no better than my brothers, a highborn bastard, and I know it, But I can still twist tongues like Joffrey, with Dareon flows; poet! It gets a bit nippy at the Wall, but not as cold as what I drop, And when I get going with my oral skills girls never say stop! You’re a hyped up leema, who lacks the power to clash with me, Hobb can prepare a feast, when this game ends for you in defeat! King Crow has snow flows, colder than the balls on a wight, Dance with Azor Ahai, and I promise you an even longer night! 'Shaka Zulu:' Funny! I was just thinking that you should send a raven; Cause I’ma cave in your head! It won’t be the first time your ass needed saving! You’re always saying it’s death against the living when it comes to Winter But you abandoned your post; doesn’t this end sound familiar? I won’t drag this on any longer, you dragon’s blooded imposter Thought your father was a good man, but he came from a family of monsters And you always lacked the balls, so you ran to the Wall And through your broken oaths, turns out, you’d become a Lord afterall But the Thorne in your side meant your demise--oh, nevermind! Just come back and sever ties, and ally with Littlefinger’s clever lies So go, fuck your aunt and save the kingdoms, but before I depart Red Wedding, Red Witches… The Zulu send their regards. 'Jon Snow:' I’m with my pack! Brothers in black! The starkest son of Ned’s! I’d rather not know my mother than punish my people for her death! Snow’s storm will hit the Savannah, because winter comes quick, Here’s a gift, I’ll make a Ghost of the unknown, upjumped sidekick! Drop the attitude and the anger! You just make yourself a target! My friends’s all turned to me when they found night at it’s darkest! I make honourable men out of my brothers! Thieves, murderers and rapers! I’d hit you hard to send you home, but you’d just be taken by slavers! Learn your place and face it, you will never be trueborn like Robb is, Those extravagant crowns suggest all you’re conquering is your closet! Don’t talk about betrayals! Your own blood brothers saw you offed! I am the shield that protects the realm of men, so Edd, fetch me a block... WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! Who won? Jon Snow Shaka Zulu Hints: Decoded Casper the Friendly Ghost: Casper is a ghost. Jon Snow has a pet direwolf named Ghost. Mr. Hyde's verse: The Zulu armies defend themselves with cow hide shields. Trump: The Wall. Lucy Liu and a turtle: Lucy Liu went to the zoo. Zoo and Liu. ZooLiu. Zulu. Hints for next battle HaV_Hint131.png HaV_Hint132.png I_don't_know.gif HaV_Hint133.png HaV_Hint134.jpg HaV_Hint135.jpg HaV_Hint136.jpg Category:Blog posts